Jessie's Girl
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Jessie's a blonde haired, wild child, bad boy...stuck with a farm. An alternative opening to the DS game.


**Edit: 2/23/13**

* * *

><p>Jessie opened one eye, then the other. Today was the day he would be free. He sat up from his bunk and stretched. He looked out his small barred window he had in his cell. A blue bird came and sat on the windowsill and sang him a little song. He got the feeling today was going to be a good day.<p>

"Mail!" Jessie turned around and watched as warden Herman threw in an envelope in between the bars. He picked it up and looked at the address. That sudden good feeling vanished. It was from a small place called Forget-Me-Not-Valley that his uncle lives in.

_Dear Jessie,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your uncle, Louie, has passed away. It was his dying wish that you would take over his farm. It has come to our knowledge that you have been arrested. We are hoping that once you have been released, you will join us here in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Without him, our supplies are going down and the prices are going up. We hope you will be released soon so you can take his place. We have a few other farmers here that will be more than glad to show you around and teach you how to tend to crops and raise animals. _

_From the office of Mayor Thomas_

Jessie blinked a few times then reread the letter. He owned a farm. A farm in a small far away village that no one has ever heard about. The last time he was there people got around on horseback, there was a crazy scientist that wanted to experiment on him, and there was that tree that had little people living in it. He didn't have any good memories of that place. Well, except of that girl with the pink hair. He had been only five when he first met her. Popuri was her name. She was the nicest girl he ever met, but she didn't live in the village.  
>"Ready to go Jessie?" A loud booming voice broke him out of his train of thought.<p>

"Oh, oh yeah." He got up and packed his few items he was allowed to have. When he called his mother two months ago to ask her to bail him out, she refused saying this might be good for him. She also told him he had no home to come back to. Jessie sighed as he walked out of the prison and hailed a taxi.

"Where to kid?"

"Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

:::

Jessie handed the taxi driver the last money he had. He was broke, had no home, and had to walk a mile until he reached the Valley. Apparently the reason no one had cars there was because cars weren't allowed even a few feet from the Valley entryway. He kept his mind thinking about his old home at his parents. How easy it had been for him there. His mother would clean up after him, do his laundry; his father would get him jobs (which he didn't keep for very long), wake him up on time, pay his tickets, and they paid for the roof over his head.

"Holy flying...corn?" Jessie said to himself as he entered the edge of the town. It was summer, apparently the season for corn. Everywhere he looked there was corn. Corn to his left, corn to his right, corn in front, and he wasn't surprised when he saw a cart full of corn behind him.

"I hate my life." He sighed as he walked over to a man tending to his corn. "Uh, hey, yeah I guess I'm looking for Mayor..." Jessie pulled out the letter. "Mayor Thomas?"

The man turned around. Jessie's mouth hung opened when he realized the man wasn't a man at all.

"Oh! You must be Jessie! Names Vesta!" She stuck out her hand to shake his. He reluctantly did the same. "Not used to friendly people eh? I guess they ain't friendly in prisons. Of course I've never been in one myself. So it's the mayor you're looking for? He's not here right now, but Takakura will greet you at your farm. Here, I'll have Celia show you. She's kind of shy, but she's a real charmer once she warms up to you."

"Or you could just tell me how to find the place-" But Vesta had already turned around and started shouting Celia's name. A small framed girl with long brown hair came running out of a row of corn. She was wearing a plain green dress and a brown headband.

"Celia! I wan't you to meet Jessie!"

Celia blushed as she nodded a hello. Jessie did his usual grunt.

"Okay you two Chatty Cathys, why don't you show him where his farm is? Takakura should be there. He was cleaning a few things up."

"Okay."

"And if you see someone walking down the street, make sure to introduce him. Especially if it's a girl." Vesta turned to Jessie. "All the girls around here have been giddy waiting for you to show up. For some reason they find bad boys attractive." She winked, "Even Celia over here."

"Vesta!" Celia's blush spread all the way down to her neck.

"Haha! Now you two get along! Jessie has a life to start!"

"Thanks," Jessie mumbled as Vesta slapped him on the back. Today was not looking so good. He looked back at the valley he just came through and thought about running far far away from this overly friendly little village. He looked back over to Celia and saw that she was patiently waiting for him to follow her. He sighed as he trudged after her.

"So...you live on that farm?" Jessie asked to fill the awkward silence.

"Yes, I live with Vesta and Marlin. Marlin can come over and teach you about crops if you like."

"Sure, I don't know the first thing about farms. Speaking of help, who around here knows about animals?"

"That would be Takakura, he live one the farm with you."

"Really? Why?"

"He lived with your uncle."

"..."

She gave a small smile, "He lived in the house next to your uncle and still does. He's been taking care of the chickens so far. Your uncle's cow passed away a few days ago so you're only left with chickens."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard then." They walked into the farm. Waiting for them was Takakura with a letter in his hand.

"Long time no see boy." Takakura smiled as he shook Jessie's hand. "You remember me? Course not, you were only a little thing last I saw you."

"Yeah, I don't remember much here. Except for that pink haired girl."

"Popuri? Still still visits me every Sunday."

"Really!" Jessie let his excitement slip. "I mean, that's cool. Wait...where'd Celia go?"

"She snuck out a few seconds ago. Not to good with the social skills, but she's a sweetheart none the less. Before I forget, here's a letter your uncle left you. It was a shock to lose him so quick. We spread his ashes out at sea, just in case you want to know where he is."

"Thanks. This his house?" Jessie pointed to the small farm house to the left.

"Not anymore, that's yours. It's getting late. I'll let you settle down and read that. I'll expect you up early tomorrow morning; you have stuff to learn."

"Night," Jessie nodded. When he went into the small house a strong sense of sadness washed over him. All his childhood memories came flooding back. He sighed as he sat down at the small kitchen table and put the note in front of him. His lip quivered as he played with the edges. It finally hit him that his uncle was gone, and that there would be no more memories made here with him and no more summer outings like when he was a kid. A chapter in his life had just closed and there was no turning back the pages.

He sniffed as he opened the letter. "Well let's see what you got me into old man."

_Dear Jessie, _

_Why your mother ever decided on keeping you, I still to this day do not understand. You are a selfish, spoiled, stuck up, conniving, little brat. I wasn't surprised to hear that you landed yourself in prison. Your mother called me and begged me to help you out. I told her no. Unfortunately, that same day Dr. Hardy told me I had cancer and only had two months to live. I decided to do one last act of kindness and help my sister out. I filled out my will and made it so that you would own my farm. I figured that a little hard work and some pretty village girls would help you get back on the right path. My wish for you is to have you settle down on the farm, raise a family with a local girl, and learn that life isn't all about alcohol, parties, and driving fast cars. If you decide not to take the farm, sell it to someone who is serious about life. But, take that money and spend it on something good. Not alcohol and prostitutes. But if you decide to do that take note: when I see you in the afterlife, you are going to be screwed._

_Sincerely, _

_Your overly loving Uncle Louie_

"What the crap?" Jessie said outloud. Did his uncle really just call him a brat from the grave? He shook his head and laughed. He was right though. He put the note in the drawer next to the bed and got tucked in for the night. He wasn't going to let his Uncle and Mother down this time. He'd become a man they could be proud of...

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I've touched this story, but since I edited it I'm thinking of continuing it. Even if I don't, reviews are appreciated!<p> 


End file.
